Allen's Last Resort
by neoe207
Summary: Song oneshot... Allen-insane-angsty-centric. My first try at any oneshot, let alone a song oneshot... I hope you like it... I suck at summaries... Song: Last Resort by Papa Roach


**Song One Shot**

**Song: Last Resort by Papa Roach**

Cut my life into pieces  
This is my last resort  
Suffocation  
No breathing  
Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding

Allen looked out his window; it was a dark night… It had been a whole year since he had killed all of his friends… _Why? Why was I chosen to be the Destroyer of Time?_ Tears began to fall from his golden eyes, while he began to rock himself back and forth on his windowsill.

This is my last resort

_It is all my fault… Everyone… The Order, the Noahs, the people… All me… Why? Why God? Why did you make me do this? I can't live like this! I HATE YOU! __**I HATE YOU!**_

Cut my life into pieces  
I've reached my last resort  
Suffocation  
No breathing  
Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding  
Do you even care if I die bleeding  
Would it be wrong  
Would it be right  
If I took my life tonight  
Chances are that I might  
Mutilation outta sight  
And I'm contemplating suicide

Allen's mind was filled with images of everything he had done in the past few days… He couldn't help himself, he told himself… He just… snapped…_ Not my fault… Didn't mean too… God's fault… All God's fault… _He replayed the scene from the other night over in his head. _The Noahs and the Exorcists were in a large battle, both sides had already lost many; Allen had been fighting on the Noah side, for he had truly no other choice… _

'cause I'm losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine

_Then, he felt a sharp pain in his head and fell to the ground clutching his head in his hands. __**"Kill… Kill… KILL!" **__said a voice within his head. "NO!" Allen had screamed out into the darkness that had filled that night. He tried with all his might… But his might was not enough to fight the voice… He collapsed on the cold ground._

I never realized I was spread too thin  
Till it was too late  
And I was empty within  
Hungry  
Feeding on chaos  
And living in sin  
Downward spiral where do I begin  
It all started when I lost my mother  
No love for myself  
And no love for another  
Searching to find a love up on a higher level  
Finding nothing but questions and devils

"Mana… Why did you leave me with more than one curse?" Allen asked with fresh tears forming in his eyes. _All Mana's fault… All God's fault… Not mine… It was not me who killed them… It was Mana and God… No one else… I killed no one! DAMNIT! I KILLED NO ONE I SAID!!! NO ONE!!!_

'cause I'm losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me in fine  
Losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Nothing's alright  
Nothing is fine  
I'm running and I'm crying  
I'm crying  
I'm crying  
I'm crying  
I'm crying

_The moment Allen had fallen, exorcists and Noah alike came rushing to his side. "ALLEN! ALLEN!" everyone screamed, even if they were on different sides, the person that could bring them together had just fallen after screaming, although he had no wounds. This was even more the reason to rush to his side. Road and Lavi were the closest to the boy and reached him first. "Allen!? Are you ok!? Wake up! I need to know if you are ok!" __yelled Road, not angrily, but concerned. "Allen! It's Lavi! Please be ok… We are sorry… We really are… You can be with whoever you want to… Or both if you want! But just be ok!"_

I can't go on living this way

Allen looked around his room… He then spotted the exact thing that he wanted… A knife… A sharp, shiny knife that looked oh so inviting right now… There was nothing more that he wanted right now than to end it all… Stop this agony he had to live with; this weight atop his shoulders…

Cut my life into pieces  
This is my last resort  
Suffocation  
No breathing  
Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding  
Would it be wrong  
Would it be right  
If I took my life tonight  
Chances are that I might  
Mutilation outta sight  
And I'm contemplating suicide

"_L-lavi? R-road? Run…" those were the only words he could get out before he felt something inside his head again… "Huh?" both Lavi and Road said in unison. "Hehehe… I warned you…" Allen himself didn't even know what he was doing, until it was too late… He just herd the screams, saw the blood, and felt the flesh being ripped to shreds by his own hands. _

'cause I'm losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Nothing's alright  
Nothing is fine  
I'm running and I'm crying

_Everyone just stared… They didn't know if they should believe what they had just seen; Allen had just killed comrades on both sides… Then, instantly, everyone else was gone… Allen had killed them all, with his own two hands… __**I KILLED THEM ALL! NO! WHY!? WHY, GOD!? WHY!?**_

I can't go on living this way  
Can't go on  
Living this way  
Nothing's alright

Allen reached for the knife, and at that moment, he had chosen his own path… "Sorry, Mana… I can't keep walking; I had destroyed my path… There is no other path for me to walk… I will see you soon… I am sorry, Mana, I have broken my promise…" Allen then held the knife right up to his heart, and the next thing he knew… everything went black… _Good bye…_


End file.
